


Le fruit du Tempopo

by Akirafye



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirafye/pseuds/Akirafye
Summary: Zoro et Sanji, en couple, débarquent sur le Sunny trois ans plus tôt. Accompagnés de Nami et Robin, ils vont tenter de rapprocher leurs eux plus jeunes.





	

 

_Le fruit du Tempopo_

Tout était normal sur le Sunny. Le tralala habituel qui perdurait éternellement. Un marine ou deux se mangeaient un coup de poing, de pied, de sabre, de sabot, d'éclair, de fusil et autres, on ne sait si l'un des 9 murigawas ne changeaient pas de technique pour un raison X. Donc, tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent devant un îlot abandonné. À cour de vivre, à cause de leur capitaine, ayant profité d'une arrivée incongrue dans la réserve durant le combat, qui avait avalé tous leurs vivres, ils décidèrent d'y faire escale.

Fort heureux de cette découverte, ils s'en rapprochèrent et accostèrent. Nami confia la charge du ravitaillement à Zoro et Sanji qui râlèrent à l'unisson, mais le premier ne voulant pas que sa dette augmente et le second avec ses : ''Pour toi, ma Nami-chérie, je ferais n'importe quoi !'', acceptèrent finalement. Il n'y avait aucune ville sur ce petit îlot et aucune personne de l'équipage ne savait quoi que ce soit à propos de ce dernier, même pas Robin avec tous les livres qu'elle lit à longueur de journée. Tous restèrent donc sur le Sunny à l'exception des deux nakamas partis chasser.

Leur remontée à bord, quelques minutes plus tard, surprit donc tous les autres murigawas. Mais voyant l'état de leurs vêtements et la non-viande en leur compagnie, tous comprirent qu'ils s'étaient battus. Nami, désespérée de leur cas, ne leur dit rien, pour une fois, et envoya deux autres personnes de l'équipage. Luffy s'aventura donc en forêt en compagnie de Francky laissant leurs amis vaquer à leur occupation.

L'homme aux cheveux verts observa longuement la jeune rousse mais haussa les épaules et rentra dans le couloir, vite suivi du blond qui lui saisit le bras le traînant derrière lui. Aucun de leurs coéquipiers ne le remarqua, à part peut-être une brune qui laissait quelque fois traîner un œil par-ci par-là. Personne ne s'en préoccupa donc, et ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain.

Dans la forêt, Zoro et Sanji se battaient. Ils avaient chacun réussi à tuer 10 bestioles en tous genres que Sanji trouvait comestibles. Ils voulaient donc se départager dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

\- Lâche l'affaire Love-cook ! Je suis meilleur chasseur que toi ! Dit le sabreur un sabre entre les dents prononçant, on ne sait comment, ces paroles.

\- N'importe quoi ! La moitié des créatures que tu as tuées ne doit sûrement pas être de très haute qualité. Répondit le blond tout en lui assénant un coup de pied.

\- Tant que c'est comestible !

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla-t-il. Comment oses-tu dire cela, tête de cactus ! C'est sûr qu'une algue ne doit pas savoir apprécier la nourriture. Mais pense un peu aux douces papilles de Nami-chérie et Robin-d'amour !

\- Parce que tu crois que je m'en préoccupe ? Je m'en fiche royalement de ces deux manipulatrices de sorcières !

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire sur mes chérie d'amour, Marimo ! S'énerva le blond répandant autour de lui une aura sombre.

\- Ou sinon ? S'amusa l'escrimeur de faire tourner en bourrique le pauvre cuisinier.

\- Tu vas jeûner !

Luffy et Francky arrivèrent alors portant sur leurs épaules trois animaux, bien gros replis de viande (dixit Luffy). Le capitaine, prenant pour lui ces dernières paroles, se scandalisa et arrêta leur conflit en se précipitant sur le cuisinier les larmes aux yeux et la morve lui sortant du nez (oui, je sais, c'est immonde dit ainsi, mais l'image doit bien être connue.).

\- Je serai sage ! Tout mais pas ça !

\- Je ne parlais pas de toi Luffy, je m'adressais à cet escrimeur de malheur !

\- AH ! Soupira de soulagement le capitaine.

Étant donné qu'ils étaient à quelques mètres du bateau, les deux murigawas, enfin, Francky, leur capitaine ne réfléchissant pas à ce détaille et marmonnant toujours entre les dents qu'il avait faim, se dit que si ses amis étaient là c'était à cause d'une de leurs disputes et qu'ils avaient été chassés du navire par Nami. Ils remontèrent donc sur le Sunny et remplirent les resserves, Sanji empêchant le chapeau de paille de tout manger avant (oui, il mange même la viande crue!). Lorsque ceci fut fini, Zoro retourna sur le pont et commença une série de pompes. Luffy, après s'être fait jeté de la cuisine, s'installa sur la tête du Sunny, son siège attitré, accompagné de Chopper. Francky et Ussop s'occupaient d'inventer de nouvelles armes, tandis que Nami et Robin bronzaient au soleil écoutant la musique jouée par Brook et se rafraîchissant grâce aux verres offerts par Sanji.

Soudain, Francky lança :

\- Ussop, tu veux bien aller me chercher...

\- Non ! Je refuse, ce n'est pas au grand capitaine Ussop de..

Il se prit un coup sur la tête et marmonna un ''oui''. Il alla chercher, il ne sait pour quelle raison, le peigne de Francky dans la salle de bain. Il regrettera ce geste toute sa vie. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, il ne se serait jamais imaginé, même dans son esprit déganté et avec toutes les histoires qui en avaient découlées sur ses deux amis, tomber sur ce scénario là. Cette image restera à jamais gravée dans son esprit, à son plus grand damne. Avant de s'écrouler inconscient, il réussit à pousser un hurlement qui rameuta tous ses compagnons.

Ils découvrirent alors le même spectacle que Ussop. Ils virent Zoro et Sanji, tous les deux dans la baignoire, nus, leurs peaux collées l'une à l'autre. Sanji était 'assis' sur le bassin de celui aux cheveux verts. Le blond était cambré et le sabreur lui tenait fermement les hanches, rapprochant ainsi leurs deux corps au maximum. Tous deux étaient recouverts de fines perles d'eau et de sueur qui dévalaient le long de leurs corps. Ils avaient arrêté leurs mouvements surpris par l'interruption de Ussop. Sanji, s'accrochant toujours fortement aux cheveux du sabreur à l'aide de ses longs doigts, et Zoro, sa tête enfouit dans le cou du cuisinier, observèrent les intrus aux regards interrogateurs et perplexes. Mais ne pouvant plus tenir, Zoro reprit de petits mouvements de hanches qui forcèrent Sanji à appliquer ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper des gémissements de plaisirs trop intenses lorsqu'il renversa la tête en arrière. Tous deux haletaient et affichaient une expression des plus excitantes, montrant leurs envies de luxure l'un pour l'autre.

Devant ce tableau, Luffy posa la question bête (ou plutôt décalée) :

\- Comment ce fait-il qu'il y ait deux Zoro et Sanji ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Robin, souriant légèrement, referma la porte et dirigea Zoro et Sanji dans la cuisine, trop abasourdis pour faire le moindre mouvement. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils étaient dans un état tel de choc que même les mots magiques de Brook, qui apprenait vite, ne les réveillèrent pas.

\- Eh ! Il y a une magnifique jeune femme blonde portant des Katanas !

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas ! S'inquiéta le renne en demandant un médecin.

\- Chopper ! S'énerva Nami. C'est toi !

\- Ah oui. Le docteur s'avança vers les deux ennemis et les ausculta.

Il paraissait soucieux. Finalement, il se retourna vers les autres membres de son équipage, installés autour de la table de la cuisine.

\- Ils sont en état de choc. Il leur faut du temps pour s'en remettre.

\- D'ailleurs. Intervint Nami. Vous avez-vu ce que j'ai vu dans la salle de bain ou c'est moi ?

\- Non, navigatrice-san, ce n'est pas votre imagination de fangirl qui vous fait défaut, mais bien cook-san et bretteur-san qui étaient dans une position des plus aguichantes pour toutes yaoistes existantes sur la terre.

\- Pardon ? Demanda confirmation Francky ne parlant pas le langage codé de Robin.

\- Elle vient de lui dire qu'elle avait bien vu Zoro et Sanji dans une position expliquant plus qu'explicitement leur rapport. Expliqua Brook. D'ailleurs, je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux...Ah, mais je n'ai pas d'yeux ! HoHoHOHOOO !

\- Quoi ? Renchérit Luffy ne comprenant pas les choses subtils de la vie.

\- Capitaine on est en train de tous se confirmer que Zoro et Sanji faisaient l'amour dans la baignoire. Expliqua clairement le cyborg.

Le renne encore occupé par le cas du sniper, toujours évanoui, ne remarqua pas le cuisiner et le sabreur réagir à ces dernières paroles. Pas plus que tout l'équipage ne les vit sortir de la salle en courant.

\- Mais il faut avouer que je n'ai pas compris, comment ce fait-il qu'il y ait plusieurs Sanji et Zoro ? Demanda Nami.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Ils remarquèrent alors la disparition des deux concernés. Ils sortirent précipitamment de la cuisine et virent, dehors sur le pont, deux Zoro et deux Sanji discutant très amicalement et de manière civilisé à coup de pied et de sabre.

Il y eut alors un arrêt sur image de tous les murigawas qui se figèrent et s'observèrent, les quatre aux cheveux verts et blonds se dévisageant chacun. Nami remarqua alors l'étrange vêtement d'un des deux Zoro qui aurait pu ressembler à une robe, de plus, de loin elle vit...elle n'en était pas sûre, mais les paroles de Francky la confirmèrent.

\- Dites. La mèche de Sanji elle est de quel côté ?

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Un silence pesant se fit alors et tous s'écrièrent certains de soulagement d'autres un peu plus choqués de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant.

\- Ce n'était pas Zoro et Sanji !

\- Parce que vous croyez vraiment qu'on aurait pu faire une chose pareil ! S'énerva Zoro.

\- Nami-chérie ! Robin-d'amour ! Rassurez-vous je n'ai d'yeux que pour vous, mes beautés.

\- Nami ? Demanda le deuxième homme aux cheveux verts possédant une cicatrice sur l'œil gauche (enfin je crois...je ne suis pas douée pour le droite-gauche.).

\- Oui ? Confirma la rousse à l'intention du sabreur dont la voix ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Zoro.

\- Ma Nami du paradis ! S'effondra en pleures le blond portant une petite barbichette et un cœur à la place de son œil dévoilé. Qu'as-tu fait à tes si beaux cheveux ma Nami-chérie !

Tous le regardèrent surpris. Le sabreur à ses côtés le frappa alors et renchérit.

\- Y a que ça qui te choc ? Regarde donc Francky !

Le regard du blond se dirigeait vers le cyborg lorsqu'il passa sur la brune de l'équipage. Ces pleures redoublèrent tandis que Nami surprise continuait de répéter :''Mes cheveux ?''.

\- Non, pourquoi Robin d'amour ! Pourquoi as-tu repris ta frange ?

\- Oh ! La ferme ! S'énerva celui à l'œil vert.

\- Mais enfin, tu ne te rends pas compte ! De ce... De ce...

\- Non, je ne me rends pas compte, et je m'en contre fous.

\- Mais c'est un sacrilège ! S'époumona le blond.

Zoro, les bras croisés, scrutait du regard la personne face à lui. Il l'observait et plus il le regardait, plus les trois boucles d'oreilles à l'oreille gauche et les trois sabres à la ceinture de son vis à vis, lui rappelaient lui. (il ne remarque pas les cheveux verts..). Sanji lui aussi s'observait, enfin, jusqu'à ce que son sosie en plus viril ne commence à lui créer des images dans la tête de ses deux mellorines qui lui firent voir la vie en rose.

Pendant cet affrontement du regard des deux hommes verts et la prostration ou le fantasme des deux blonds, les autres membres de l'équipage les rejoignirent sur le pont et tous formèrent un cercle. Luffy, très amusé de la situation après avoir traîné le corps inanimé de Ussop derrière lui pour finir le cercle, commença :

\- Je m'appelle Monkey D. Luffy et mon rêve c'est de devenir le roi des pirates ! (tel les alcooliques anonymes.)

\- Euh... Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment. Expliqua Nami à sa gauche.

\- Mais je t'en prie, à toi de te présenter ! Continua Luffy d'un air de dire, c'est un jeu, je veux me marrer alors tout le monde y participe, c'est un ordre du capitaine.

\- Navigatrice-san, je pense que ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Renchérit Robin à la droite du chapeau de paille.

\- Bien, alors, je m'appelle Nami, et mon rêve est de cartographier toutes les mers.

Les deux personnages non reconnus par les autres pirates se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête. Le tour continua passant alors à Ussop qui s'était enfin réveillé.

\- Moi, je suis le grand Ussop-sama, et mon rêve est de devenir un grand Sniper !

\- Bon bien, moi. Continua Zoro. Je m'appelle Roronoa Zoro et mon rêve c'est de devenir le plus reconnu des escrimeurs.

Les deux inconnus se fixèrent quelques secondes et finalement après cet échange silencieux qui ne leur apporta pas grand chose, Sanji continua.

\- Bien, moi je me nomme Sanji, et je découvrirais All blue !

\- Je m'appelle Tony Tony Chopper et je veux trouver des remèdes contre toutes les maladies existantes.

Les regards de tous les murigawas se tournèrent vers l'homme aux cheveux verts qui esquissa un sourire complice avec son voisin.

\- Je m'appelle Roronoa Zoro, et je serai bientôt le plus grand escrimeur de la terre.

\- Tu te la joues un peu trop Marimo ! Coupa le blond à sa gauche sous les yeux stupéfaits des murigawas.

\- Ose dire le contraire Sourcil en vrille !

\- Bon, trêve de bavardage ! C'est mon tour non ?

L'équipage encore sonné ne réagit pas, mais une des bouches grandes ouvertes se ferma et Robin hocha de la tête.

\- Bien, moi je suis Sanji, et j'ai presque trouvé All blue.

\- Ouais, vaut mieux que tu insistes sur le presque. Commenta le vert.

\- On t'a rien demandé face de cactus !

\- Et c'est une tronche de banane qui me dit ça. Continua Zoro une main sur un sabre.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à aller rejoindre ta famille les algues ?

\- Stop ! S'énerva Nami par réflexe leur assénant à tous les deux un coup sur la tête.

\- Pardonne moi. Ma douce Nami-chérie, colombe de mon cœur !

\- Les années ne t'ont vraiment pas aidé ! Commenta l'homme à l'unique œil.

Le blond se retourna vers lui la flamme au corps, mais Nami les arrêta de nouveau.

\- Moi, j'ai besoin d'une explication. Si vous êtes Zoro et Sanji, comment ce fait-il que vous soyez si différent. En gros, d'où vous sortez ?

\- Et bien, comment dire...Essaya le blond.

Soudain, dans un éclaire de génie, Zoro observa les membres de l'équipage et se dit qu'ils ressemblaient à leur équipage d'il y a quelques années. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il remarqua le chapeau rose de Chopper. Il demanda donc dans un trait de génie après quelques réflexions internes auxquelles il n'était pas habitué :

\- On est où ?

\- Mais t'es vraiment atteint du bulbe Marimo ou quoi ? On est sur le Sunny !

\- Mais ta gueule. Où sommes nous, Grand Line ? Le monde des hommes poissons ? Thriller Barks ? Le nouveau monde ? On est où en somme !

\- Oh ! S'éclaira le blond. Pas con !

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ?

\- Pour l'algue que tu es !

Ils se regardèrent près à se sauter dessus, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Luffy qui les arrêta.

\- On est parti pour aller voir les hommes poissons !

\- Et tout le monde est là? Continua le blond à la barbichette l'œil en forme de cœur.

\- Oui. Compléta Sanji.

Les deux blonds s'observèrent alors et se fut à Zoro aux deux yeux d'intervenir.

\- Donc, t'es quoi toi ? Un sosie ?

\- Non. Je suis toi, plus vieux de quelques années.

La nouvelle choqua tout le monde, mais Robin, amusée de la situation, précisa.

\- De combien d'année ?

\- Bah, à peu près trois ans.

\- Non ! Coupa le blond sérieux. De trois ans et six mois.

\- Et quatre jours tant que tu y es ! S'amusa le sabreur.

Le blond se leva alors, et le vert se prépara à la défense. Cependant, le cuisinier n'en fit rien et se dirigea rapidement à la cuisine. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non marimo. Et cinq jours !

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

Le blond secoua la tête. Le sabreur ainsi que tout l'équipage ne chercha pas à comprendre et ensemble, sous les appels incessants de l'estomac de Luffy, rentrèrent dans la cuisine où les deux cuisiniers commencèrent à user de leurs talents.

\- Bien, si je reprends bien, vous venez du futur. Dit Luffy des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Ouais, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit bien que je vous en parle. Il fit une pause. Eh ! Love-cook !

Le cuisinier ne réagit pas, aucun des deux d'ailleurs trop concentrés sur leur cuisine. Tous deux étaient parfaitement accordés dans leurs gestes même si l'un était plus expérimenté et aguerri que l'autre. Le sabreur du futur n'ayant pas de réponse sourit légèrement sadiquement, ce qui intéressa un peu son jeunot du présent.

\- Mmmh. S'éclaircit-il la gorge. Mon magnifique petit blond sexy chérie d'amourinouchet que j'aime tant avec tout mon petit cœur pour son beau petit derrière et qui me fait vibrer du fin fond de mon âme avec...

Il ne put en dire plus. Trois personnes s'étaient précipitées sur lui pour qu'il se taise. La première : le concerné directe habitué mais quand même assez perturbé par les propos de son amant, était rouge de gêne. La deuxième : Zoro n'ayant pas pu supporter plus de la part de son autre soi, était rouge de colère. Et enfin, la troisième : le concerné indirect, et oui, Sanji ayant un peu pris les insinuations du bretteur pour lui, habitué à être le seul blond de l'équipage, était, lui aussi, rouge de colère.

\- Bien, maintenant que j'ai toute votre intention. Continua le sabreur pas perturbé pour deux sous. Enfin, surtout la tienne. Précisa-t-il à l'intention de son blond. On leur raconte le futur ou non ?

\- Mmmh. Réfléchit le blond. Vaudrait éviter. Sinon ce ne sera plus drôle pour eux !

\- Ouais.

\- Quoi ? S'offusqua la rousse. Sanji-kun, dit-elle les yeux larmoyants.

\- Non, je suis désolé ma Nami-chérie, mon cœur appartient à Zoro, et de ce fait, je ne peux succomber à ton charme.

Grand silence dans la salle, le cuisinier venait de refuser quelque chose à la navigatrice. Zoro à l'œil unique explosa de rire devant les têtes que faisaient les trois plus grands concernés, soit Nami, Zoro aux deux yeux, et Sanji du présent. Ils reprirent alors leurs activités et le sujet ne revint pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, Luffy mangeait un casse croûte préparé par l'un des Sanji et tous discutaient autour de la table le repas cuisant au four.

Nami et Robin eurent alors un sourire commun. Robin sortit demandant gentillement aux deux voyageurs du temps, discutant avec Luffy et Ussop, de la suivre.

\- Bretteur-san et cook-san. Commença la brune. Il me semble avoir compris que vous êtes en couple. N'est-ce pas ?

\- On t'a connu plus perspicace ! Renchérit le vert. Faut être con pour pas s'en apercevoir...

Sanji lui asséna alors un coup de pied sur le crâne criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il fallait être polie et aimable envers la magnifique créature de dieu qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Pourriez-vous me donner une preuve ? Reprit l'archéologue.

\- Tout ce que tu veux ma magnifique déesse.

\- Quoi comme preuve ? Continua le sabreur. Ce que tu as vu dans la salle de bain ne t'a pas convaincu ?

Elle leur fit un sourire plein de mystère et même si cela sentait l'arnaque, tous deux s'embrassèrent devant la jeune femme. On entendit alors un bruit sourd suivi d'un deuxième. Nami était restée dans la salle pour demander aux deux nakamas de son époque de la suivre dehors quelques secondes plus tard, et ils venaient d'assister à ce spectacle.

\- Les pauvres ! Rit le cuisinier à la barbichette.

Zoro aida alors le blond à déplacer les corps de leurs eux plus jeunes pour que Chopper ne s'inquiète pas. Ils s'installèrent donc sur le pont avec les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ? Demanda le vert très soupçonneux.

\- Mais rien, rien du tout ! Répondit Nami avec un grand sourire commerciale.

\- Nous nous sommes dit, que cela serait intéressant de rapprocher Sanji et Zoro comme vous l'êtes. Compléta Robin.

\- Et vous profitez du fait que nous soyons là pour ça. Comprit le sabreur.

Les deux femmes hochèrent de la tête et les deux hommes explosèrent de rire.

\- Quelle bonne idée, mes mellorines chéries ! Moi, votre fidèle serviteur, vais vous aider !

\- Ouais, ça va être assez marrant ! Je vais pouvoir observer la tronche de banane complètement à la masse. Déclara le sabreur un sourire en coin.

\- Et moi, j'en profiterai pour observer ta tronche de cactus encore et toujours paumé ! Renchérit le blond.

Une nouvelle dispute débuta alors, mais Nami ne les arrêta pas leur disant que si ils voulaient se reposer, ils n'avaient qu'à utiliser une des chambres de leurs eux plus jeunes.

\- Oh et, vous êtes d'accords donc ?

Les deux hommes du futur se retournèrent alors avec un sourire amusé sur le visage.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Pour cela, voici ce que je vous propose... S'amusa Nami.

Un sourire s'inscrit alors sur le visage des quatre conspirateurs.

Après le réveil des deux nakamas et leurs disputes mouvementées arrêtées par Nami, tous les murigawas se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine pour le plus grand bonheur de Luffy.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne pouvez rien nous dire ? Réussit à demander Ussop.

\- Oui...Commença Sanji. Quoi que, vient là, moi...

Il se fit arrêter par le vert de son temps.

\- N'en profite pas trop !

\- Mais, j'ai une chance de pouvoir empêcher...

\- Ouais, et tu serais revenu moins fort que moi. Le provoqua Zoro.

\- Tu ne sais pas le calvaire que j'ai dû souffrir ! S'enflamma Sanji.

\- Non. Répondit calmement le vert. Mais j'imagine bien celui que tu aurais dû devoir supporter de ma part si tu étais resté aussi faible !

\- Moi ? Faible ? Je te mets au tapis quand tu veux !

\- Ça, je demande à voir ! Répondit le sabreur dégainant.

Ils sortirent alors de la cuisine et commencèrent une dispute très violente. Sanji et Zoro les rejoignirent dehors pour pouvoir observer quels genres de techniques ils avaient développé. Au bout d'un certain temps, Zoro du futur, à force de coups et d'esquives, réussit à renverser le cuisinier sous lui et à pointer sa gorge de sa lame.

Zoro aux deux yeux esquissa un sourire triomphant bien vite retiré lorsque le blond réussit, on ne sait par quel miracle, à faire basculer la situation à son avantage et ainsi bloquer le sabreur sous lui.

\- C'est pas le moment ! S'écria le sabreur en réponse aux chuchotis que lui avait glissé le blond à l'oreille.

Le cuisinier sourit alors devant sa réaction et commença à lui lécher la jugulaire. Le sabreur lâcha alors tous les sabres qu'il tenait et renversa de nouveau la situation replaçant le cuisinier sous lui.

\- Tu l'auras voulu. Prévint-il.

Il lui emprisonna alors les lèvres des siennes. Deux personnes coururent dans leur direction leur dirigeant une attaque chacun.

\- Hors de question !

Le sabreur à terre récupéra l'un de ses sabres et para l'attaque de l'autre vert en toute simplicité. Le blond, lui, esquiva tout simplement celle de son lui moins âgé.

\- Il est hors de question que vous continuiez ! Je ne finirai jamais avec cet imbécile à deux neurones ! S'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

Ils se fixèrent alors, le regard empli, de rage et s'attaquèrent.

\- Ne dit pas la même chose que moi, Face de banane ! S'énerva le vert.

\- C'est toi qui a dit ce que j'ai dit, Marimo ! S'écria le blond.

\- Bon, bah ce n'est pas tout ça. Les coupa Nami. Mais vous pourriez pas les arrêter tous les deux ! S'emporta-t-elle à l'encontre des deux retourneurs de temps.

Ils eurent alors un sourire complice et se tournèrent d'une traite vers la rousse.

\- Mais tu sais, Ma Nami-chérie à moi que j'aime. Commença le blond.

\- Ils ont besoin de cette proximité. Termina le vert.

\- C'est instinctif et nécessaire à leur développement. Reprit le cuisinier.

\- DE QUOI ? S'énervèrent les deux concernés. MAIS VOUS ALLEZ PAS BIEN VIEUX CHNOQUES ! Continuèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Le blond asséna un coup de pied sur le crâne de son lui en plus jeune et le vert se déplaça si vite, que sans le toucher, il réussit à menacer de sa lame la gorge du vert numéro 2.

\- Le vieux chnoque. Commença le cuisinier. C'est Zeff !

\- Nous ne sommes pas vieux. Et ose dire le contraire. Je sais tout autant que toi que ce que nous avons dit est vrai.

Le vert retira alors sa lame, et l'autre vert se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la vigie.

\- Où vas-tu ? S'amusa le blond de son temps. Tu fuis.

\- Je ne fuis pas, sourcils en vrille ! Mais si tu ne veux pas finir à la brochette ne viens pas m'emmerder !

\- Oh, j'ai peur. Dit faussement le cuisinier.

\- Bien, nous on va aller dans ta chambre, moi, puisque tu vas passer ta nuit dans la vigie.

\- Pardon ! S'étrangla le vert.

\- T'es sourd de la feuille ? Rajouta le blond du futur. On va dans ta chambre, de tout façon, tu ne la trouveras jamais !

\- S'lut. Termina le vert.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le bateau laissant les deux autres, sabreur et cuisinier, bouches bées. Le vert monta à la vigie et commença une série de pompe, avec un poids de plus de 100 kilos sur le dos, à un doigt. Il fallait qu'il se défoule car il avait bien compris que son autre lui était beaucoup plus fort. Sanji, lui, retourna dans sa cuisine. Ils allaient le lui payer. Jamais, jamais oh grand dieu, il ne sortirait avec le marimo. Même dans un avenir très loin. Quoi que trois ans c'était assez proche. Il lava rageusement la vaisselle essayant tout de même de ne pas la briser et resta dans sa cuisine un long moment.

µ***µ

Les remonteurs de temps, eux, se retrouvèrent devant une Nami furieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

\- Bah, c'était une bonne idée. Répondit le sabreur.

\- Une idée ? Mais ce n'était pas notre idée ! S'énerva légèrement la rousse.

\- C'était un bon plan. Continua le sabreur.

\- Ce n'était pas notre plan ! Il va falloir tout revoir !

\- Calme-toi navigatrice-san. Je trouve que ce n'était pas si mal.

\- Mais vous avez vu leur réaction ? La subtilité et vous, ça fait trois millions !

\- Pardonne-nous Nami-chérie, colombe de mon cœur !

\- Ça a marché, de quoi tu te plains ! S'énerva à son tour le sabreur.

\- Non, c'est une catastrophe, cela n'a pas du tout fonctionné.

Les trois autres esquissèrent un sourire et Robin répondit à la navigatrice comprenant peu.

\- Cela a fonctionné à merveille.

\- C'est vrai ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et repartirent dans leurs chambres respectives.

µ***µ

Plus tard, Zoro, assez assoiffé de tous ses efforts descendis dans la cuisine pensant dérober une bonne bouteille. Cependant, lorsqu'il entra et qu'il alluma la lumière, il vit une étrange aura noir. Il sursauta un peu et se rapprocha de cette aura qui émanait du cuistot. Il râla alors.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous là, Love-cook !

\- C'est ma cuisine au dernière nouvelle Marimo. Dit-il sur le ton le plus effrayant qu'il pouvait utiliser.

Il tourna alors la tête vers le sabreur qui découvrit un mort-vivant assis à la place de Sanji. Il approcha une main du cuisinier et un peu inquiet il dit.

\- Ça va ? T'as pas l'air en forme.

\- Toi ! Cria presque le blond. Assied-toi, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Heu...ça te dérange si je me prends un bouteille avant ?

Le cuisinier le foudroya du regard le genre de dire : ''assis où je te sors de cette cuisine d'une manière à t'envoyer promener avec tes congénères.'' Le sabreur s'exécuta.

\- Si tu veux me parler, ce serait bien que je ne me désèche pas !

Le cuisinier se leva et se dirigea vers le frigo. Il en ressortit deux bouteilles et en donna une au sabreur.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce tu m'veux ?

µ***µ

Les deux cuisiniers se retrouvèrent dans leur sanctuaire pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Le blond du futur s'occupait du déjeuner des deux mellorines et l'autre de celui de Luffy. Il était donc plongé dans son travail et son coéquipier, lui, avait déjà fini. Il dévoila un petit sourire sadique et rapprocha, sans faire de bruit et sans se faire repérer par son double, son bras de l'oreille de ce dernier. Un petit escargophone portable y était installé. Une voix raisonna alors dans le pièce.

''- Il est quand même vraiment bien foutu.''

Le blond se retourna instantanément, mais il ne découvrit que son autre lui, assez surpris, qui continuait sa 'tache'. Il retourna à ses préoccupations, et l'autre cuisinier se rapprocha de lui.

''- Il cuisine divinement bien, même si je n'oserais jamais l'avouer.''

De l'autre côté du navire, Zoro du futur observa les deux jeunes murigawas avec un air de dégoût complet. Elles lui firent signe de continuer à lire son texte, Robin ayant un œil et une oreille dans la cuisine.

Dans cette dernière, Sanji se retourna violemment et ne vit que Sanji monter les glaces des deux jeunes femmes. Il observa alors la lucarne et ne vit personne aux alentours.

''- Il m'énerve avec ces mellorines par-ci, mellorines par-là ! Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je m'énerve à chaque fois ?''

\- Dit, tu n'entends pas quelque chose ? Une sorte de bourdonnement, très désagréable ? Dit-il les joues rosies.

\- Non, je m'occupe du reste de l'équipage ?

\- Ouais. Répondit le cuisinier.

Ils reprirent leurs activités. Sanji du présent découvrit alors le sabreur sur le pont faisant ses entraînements. Il détourna vite le regard lorsque celui aux yeux verts posa ses yeux sur la lucarne de la cuisine.

''- Il passe vraiment son temps à me regarder. Après tout, je suis quand même bien foutu. Mais lui aussi, heureusement, il n'a jamais remarqué mes regards sur sa personne.''

Le cuisinier déglutit fortement et sentit alors un souffle sur son échine. Un petit cri sortit de sa gorge. Son lui plus vieux sourit fier de son effet et recula.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ou...oui. Bégaya le blond.

Il se concentra sur sa tache asseyant de faire abstraction du reste. Le sabreur sur le pont avait fini son entraînement et se dirigeait donc vers la cuisine pour étancher sa soif.

''- J'en peux plus moi. J'ai besoin de me mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Dommage, que je ne puisse pas le croquer lui.''

Sanji se figea lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur un grincement. Il se retourna et vit Zoro à l'œil unique faire un grand sourire à son amant. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et fit un petit cri lorsque le deuxième Zoro lui glissa à l'oreille.

\- J'ai pris une bouteille.

Le sabreur le regarda surpris de cette réaction et ils commencèrent une dispute.

µ***µ

Un peu plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes les rejoignirent et à l'écart, Zoro du futur leur souffla :

\- Vous croyez vraiment que ce truc a marché ?

\- Bien sûr. Acquiescèrent, fières d'elles, les deux femmes.

\- En tout cas, je ne le referai plus jamais ! Je n'ai jamais sorti de tels conneries !

Elles lui répondirent avec un sourire.

\- Après le petit-déjeuner, on enclenche la seconde partie du plan.

Zoro soupira, la parlotte n'étant pas son fort. Il se dirigea vers son Sanji et le traîna dehors, laissant ainsi les murigawas seuls dans la cuisine profitant de leur repas. Ils s'installèrent sur le pont, peu pudique, ils s'embrassèrent.

Sanji, ayant malencontreusement regardé par la lucarne, les vit et se précipita dehors tirant avec lui Zoro.

\- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! S'écrièrent-ils ensembles.

Ils s'élancèrent sur eux, mais furent stoppés par les bras caoutchoucs de leur capitaine.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous offusquer pour un petit baiser ! Leur dit Luffy.

Ussop, passant la tête par l'encadrement de la porte à cause de sa curiosité vite suivi par Chopper, fut pris en exemple. Luffy lui saisit le bras le tirant vers lui et scotcha leurs lèvres ensembles. Il relâcha son étreinte aussi vite qu'elle n'avait commencé et s'exclama :

\- Vous voyez, ça fait de mal à personne.

Un bruit sourd retentit alors, Ussop s'était évanoui.

\- Ça se voit. Commenta le sabreur du présent.

\- Bah, Ussop, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda la rousse fusillant presque du regard l'homme au long nez.

\- Un médecin ? Il lui faut un médecin ! S'écria Chopper.

Après l'intervention de Francky, lui rappelant que oui, il était le médecin, ils l'emmenèrent dans l'infirmerie.

\- Bon, allez, vient. Il faut qu'on parle ! S'écrièrent les deux voyageurs du temps s'étant remis assez vite de ce spectacle et entraînant chacun l'autre.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air de défi, et se dirigèrent dans la vigie après s'être échangés un nombre important d'insultes. Ils se firent face, et enfin, commencèrent.

\- Nami ! Dirent-ils en cœur.

Ils se jaugèrent de nouveau du regard et Sanji reprit.

\- Le fruit du tempopo était censé lui conférer pouvoir sur le temps, orage et tout ça... Mais, je me dis, qu'elle a dû avoir le pouvoir de contrôler le temps, heures, jours,...

\- Années. Finit le sabreur. Je pensais exactement la même chose. Et si nous sommes là, c'est à cause de ses paroles.

\- Tout à fait, quand elle s'est énervée sur moi, elle nous a dit que nous n'avions qu'à retourner à l'époque où tout cela avait commencé.

\- À l'époque où elle a commencé à se rendre compte de ses sentiments envers Luffy.

\- Ma Nami-chérie doit avoir le cœur brisé face au baiser que vient de donner cette énergumène à Ussop.

\- Elle n'avait pas l'air si mal en point que cela ! S'énerva le sabreur.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Marimo ! Il ne faut pas être si jaloux ! Dit-il faisant la moue.

\- Tu vas voir toi ! S'emporta le sabreur.

S'en suivit alors un combat acharné de deux corps remplis de passion l'un pour l'autre dans la vigie.

Quelques temps plus tard, Sanji rejoignait le cuisinier dans son antre repoussant Luffy à coup de pied. Zoro, lui, alla s'entraîner en compagnie de Zoro. Ils commencèrent par des pompes, puis passèrent à la méditation et enfin aux tractions et à l'utilisation de poids faisant office de sabre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite. Zoro pointa un sabre vers son autre lui plus vieux et déclara :

\- J'aimerais tenter le combat.

\- Laisse tomber petit, tu n'y arriveras pas.

\- Je ne suis pas petit ! S'énerva le sabreur.

Ils se regardèrent se jaugeant l'un l'autre et le plus ancien parut tellement plus sûr de lui et effrayant que le deuxième recula d'un pas.

\- Tu ne t'es pas encore remis de Thriller Bark.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? S'énerva légèrement Zoro.

\- Je suis passé par là je te rappelle ! Rétorqua le plus vieux.

Un silence de plomb régna alors. Zoro leva alors un doigt.

\- Une question.

Le plus vieux l'observa et finalement acquiesça.

\- Ton œil. Qu'est-il arrivé à ton œil ?

\- Œil de faucon. Dit tout simplement le plus âgé après un temps d'attente.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne t'en dirai pas plus. Expliqua le vert tout en s'asseyant.

Le sabreur s'assit à ses côtés après avoir longuement râlé, mais se souvenant de son entêtement plus qu'excessif, finalement décida de réfléchir. Il l'avait donc revu.

\- Bon, alors, pourquoi ta fierté refuse-t-elle de te l'avouer ?

\- De m'avouer quoi ? Demanda le vert suspicieux.

Le deuxième sabreur se tourna vers son vis à vis et plongea son œil dans les siens.

\- Ton besoin du cuistot. Dit-il tout simplement.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Il ne me fait rien, ne m'a jamais rien fait et ne me fera jamais rien !

\- Tu t'enflammes déjà. J'ai juste voulu mettre un point d'honneur sur le fait que tu avais besoin de sa cuisine. Il marqua une pause puis soupira. Tu comprendras dans deux ans.

Il repensa alors aux dégoûtants repas que son 'hôtesse', Perona, lui avait servi pendant ces deux années loin du Sunny et au repas qu'ils avaient eu en se retrouvant. Il n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon. Mais jamais, il ne l'aurait dit.

\- Ah, ça.

\- Bah, oui, ça. Tu sais que ça l'a bien emmerdé le cuistot.

\- C'est fait exprès !

\- Mais, dans un certain sens,... Zoro attendit que la bouche de Robin, apparue sur ses vêtements, continue sa phrase et il reprit : C'est ça qui nous a rapproché.

Zoro observa l'autre Zoro. Il n'était pas manipulateur, loin de là, alors, il lui disait la vérité ? Leur conversation reprit. Ils se parlèrent Katanas, puis, ils reprirent leur entraînement.

* Dans la cuisine*

Pendant ce temps, Sanji et Sanji avaient préparé les préparatifs du repas et s'étaient installés à la table pour discuter.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le reconnais pas ? Demanda le blond à la mèche à droite et à la barbichette.

\- De quoi ? Répondit Sanji observant son autre lui.

\- Bien, pour Zoro... Dit le blond du futur, de manière suggestive, sous les instructions que lui avait donnés la rousse.

\- Mais je ne ressens rien pour Zoro !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé ! S'énerva le blond un peu heureux dans son fort intérieur. Pourquoi ne reconnais-tu pas que tu t'es inquiété pour lui à Thriller Bark !

\- La fierté...Je suppose. Je ne peux pas admettre que je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour ce stupide marimo ! J'aurais dû être à sa place !

\- Tu serais mort. Commenta le blond qui pensait, quelques années plus tôt, la même chose.

\- Et alors ? Il n'aurait jamais dû se sacrifier pour nous ! J'ai beau dire, il est quand même très important pour cet équipage même si il ne fait jamais rien ! Il...

\- C'est la lueur dans son regard lorsqu'il t'a frappé qui t'a réellement perturbé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Répondit-il d'une toute petite voix fumant amplement sa cigarette. C'était...

\- Il avait peur. Expliqua le blond.

\- Je sais, mais si il avait tellement peur de mourir, pourquoi il m'a assommé ?

Ils firent silence et le cuisinier du futur se leva pour vérifier la cuisson de la viande. Il répondit alors à sa question le dos tourné à son interlocuteur.

\- Il avait peur que Kuma préfère te choisir à lui.

\- Sa foutue fierté ! S'énerva le blond.

\- Ses sentiments à ton égard. Corrigea le second.

Cela, les mellorines ne lui avaient pas demandé d'en parler. Mais il avait, lui-même, tellement souffert à se torturer ainsi les neurones qu'il expliqua clairement à son vis à vis.

\- Il ne voulait pas que tu meurs.

\- L'imbécile ! Cracha le blond se rallumant une cigarette.

Le blond à la barbichette et à la moustache récente, retourna s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il lui dévoila un large sourire.

\- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu intervenu ?

\- Bien, je crois que c'est parce que je ne voulais pas perdre un autre de mes nakamas.

\- C'est toi qui le dit. Ne l'aida pas celui du futur.

Le blond le fixa furieux et finalement se dit qu'ils devaient changer de conversation.

\- Sinon, tu répondrais à une question ?

\- Ça dépend laquelle. Esquiva le blond.

\- Pourquoi tu as changé de coupe de cheveux et t'es fait pousser la barbichette ?

La porte s'ouvrit alors, et le blond esquiva la question en allant chercher de quoi boire pour les deux sabreurs étant venus se désaltérer. Le vert du futur, voyant que le blond ne lui donnerait pas la réponse afficha un sourire machiavélique et s'installant devant le blond du présent, répondit.

\- Il a atterri à un endroit où il a dû affirmer sa virilité.

\- Ta gueule, Marimo !

Le blond ne comprit pas vraiment, il se trouvait déjà assez viril ainsi. Il ne chercha pas plus lorsqu'il vit le sabreur de son temps le regarder fixement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as tronche de cactus ?

\- Je me disais que tu faisais un tête bizarre, des problèmes peut-être?

\- Mêle-toi de tes cures dents, tête de gazon !

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça. Arrêta le sabreur du futur. Mais j'ai soif.

Le blond de son temps se retourna alors un sourire sadique aux lèvres tout en lui découvrant la boisson qu'il lui avait préparé. Il était encore assez énervé que son amant ait révélé, même de peu, la cause de son changement de style.

\- Demande le moi gentillement... Déclara-t-il ne se retirant pas de son sourire sadique.

\- Tu...Commença le vert.

\- Je ne t'entends pas. S'amusa le blond.

Le vert devint rouge de colère et s'avança vers son amant sous les yeux des deux nakamas. Le sabreur murmura alors quelques paroles dans le creux de l'oreille du blond puis lécha le lobe de cette dernière. Le cuisinier du présent se précipita alors sur les deux amants et les balança hors de son antre.

\- On ne fait pas ce genre de chose dans une cuisine ! Leur cria-t-il.

\- Et c'est tout ce qui te déranges ? Demanda calmement le sabreur de son temps encore dans la cuisine après que le maître des lieux n'ait fermé la porte.

\- Non, bien sûr ! Mais, pas dans la cuisine !

\- Ouais. Il observa le cuisinier d'un air lassé et s'assit à la table. Moi, j'ai soif !

\- Bien, Marimo, bouge-toi le cul et va chercher ton rafraîchissement.

\- C'est bien toi qui a interdit à qui que ce soit de toucher à ton frigo, non ?

Sanji l'observa rageusement et lui donna une bouteille de rhum.

\- C'est ta dernière de la journée, le stock est presque vide et maintenant, il y a deux marimos à bord !

\- Ok, c'est bon, ferme-là !

Il but sa bouteille tandis que Sanji s'affairait au travail. Il ne le lâcha pas du regard, tandis qu'il buvait au goulot. Sanji le remarqua ce qui le mit extrêmement mal à l'aise aux vus des propos qu'il avait entendus le matin même. Il se retourna donc vivement vers le sabreur qui leva lentement les yeux vers son œil.

\- Faut qu'on parle !

\- Deux fois en deux jours. Commenta le sabreur. Ça fait beaucoup.

\- Petit un. Débuta Sanji calmement. Ta gueule, Marimo qui ne sert à rien.

Le dit marimo voulut rétorquer mais Sanji lui coupa la parole.

\- Petit deux. Finalement, il vaut mieux éviter le plan d'hier soir.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il ne marcherait pas. Coupa, de manière nonchalante, le sabreur.

\- Petit trois. Dit Sanji tout en élevant la voix, une veine battante au front. Thriller Bark.

Zoro observa le blond et finalement, tout en se levant pour lui ramener la bouteille, dit :

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Il ne s'est rien passé !

Sanji rangea la bouteille vide et rejoignit le vert prêt à franchir la porte. Il l'en empêcha et le plaqua presque contre le mur.

\- Explique-moi.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Et puis, pourquoi tu viens m'emmerder maintenant ?

Il reprit l'avantage de la situation en plaquant à son tour le blond au mur.

\- Parce... Commença le blond.

\- Parce que tu en as parlé avec l'autre ahuri du futur ? S'énerva le vert.

Brook ouvrit alors la porte et, ne voyant qu'une touffe de cheveux verts penchée sur une touffe de cheveux blonds, s'écria :

\- C'est beau l'amour ! Hohohoo !

Les deux se retournèrent alors vers lui dans une expression de colère intense, terrifiant ainsi le pauvre squelette. Ce dernier, voyant deux démons se rapprocher de lui, sua fortement alors qu'il n'avait pas de peau. Il se précipita dehors leur fermant la porte au nez et criant un :

\- Désolé, je me suis trompé !

\- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Crièrent le sabreur et le cuisinier à sa suite qui heurtèrent leur capitaine rebondissant alors dans la cuisine.

Ce dernier, lui, avait été propulsé hors de l'antre de Sanji et atterrit dans les mandariniers, ce qui attisa la rage de Nami. Les deux nakamas étaient donc retournés dans la cuisine d'une manière peu adéquate, c'est-à-dire en volant. L'atterrissage fut doux pour le cuisinier alors que pour le sabreur, il fut rude. En effet, le sabreur était arrivé sur le dos se cognant ainsi la tête contre le mur et amortissant la chute du cuisinier, qui était donc allongé sur le ventre sur lui. Ils mirent plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte de leur proximité plus que proche. Le sabreur fut d'ailleurs très étonné de sentir sur ses lèvres une telle douceur par rapport à la douleur du sol, il ne découvrit qu'en ouvrant les yeux qu'il s'agissait des lèvres de Sanji dans le même état second que lui. Se rendant compte de ce baiser échangé, les deux virèrent rouges et s'insultèrent autant qu'ils le purent tout en sortant de la cuisine afin de se battre. Luffy en profita alors pour rentrer.

µ***µ

Nami, qui avait passé la matinée à espionner et diriger les faits et gestes des deux voyageurs de temps en compagnie de Robin, avait soif et se dirigeait donc dans le cuisine. Elle découvrit alors un grand carnage. Luffy avait l'estomac gonflé proche de l'éclatement et était allongé dans une mare de nourriture. Elle lui hurla dessus, à s'en casser la voix, et, passant en mode démon, sortit de la cuisine jetant le corps endormi de Luffy entre les deux nakamas se battant, elle leur cria :

\- Je sais que vous vous aimez, mais ce n'est tout de même pas une excuse pour laisser Luffy manger toutes nos provisions.

Ils répondirent en même temps, mais des propos différents.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries, sale sorcière ?

\- Pardon, Nami-chérie. C'est ce satané, Marimo qui...

\- Je ne demande pas qui a commencé ! S'égosilla-t-elle. Vous êtes tous les deux en tord !

\- Et les deux autres ? Demandèrent les deux nakamas.

\- Dans la salle de bain. Expliqua Nami.

Ils se calmèrent aussitôt et rejoignirent la navigatrice.

\- Vous allez ranger la cuisine et recommencer le repas ! Ensuite, vous irez de nouveau faire des provisions, compris ?

\- Oui, Nami-chérie que j'aime.

\- Va chier !

Après une réponse par un coup de poing pour le sabreur, les deux rentrèrent dans la cuisine et se mirent à la tache. Le cuisinier commença par tout ranger étant le seul à connaître l'emplacement exacte de tous les ustensiles. Il confia, à regret, la tache de découper le viande et les légumes au sabreur. Ce dernier se débrouillait, vraiment, mais alors vraiment, absolument, comme un gougnafier. Sanji, désespéré, lui prit des mains le couteau qu'il tenait et lui montra comment faire.

\- C'est bon, tu ne vas pas en mourir si toutes les tranches ne font pas la même taille. Se vexa le sabreur.

\- Fait ce que je te dis, marimo ! S'énerva le blond.

Il retourna donc à sa tache de rangement qui fut vite finie et vint s'installer en face de l'homme aux cheveux verts pour pouvoir participer au tranchage des légumes. Voyant que son 'aide' ne l'aidait pas du tout, il lui saisit la main et lui fit faire les mouvements pour qu'il comprenne. Zoro ne s'étant pas attendu à cela, rosit légèrement à ce contacte, mais se ravisa et reporta son attention sur sa tache.

Les deux autres eux, arrivèrent peu de temps après, le temps de s'être fait crier dessus par Nami, ils les rejoignirent dans leurs taches. Sanji, du présent accompagné du Sanji du futur s'occupèrent de ranger correctement toute la cuisine et de faire cuire les aliments. Les deux Zoro continuèrent le découpage et nettoyage des aliments à préparer sous l'œil inquiet du cuistot du présent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai formé Zoro, ils se débrouilleront. Le rassura le blond voyant qu'il faisait tout le boulot.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Le blond hocha la tête et retourna à ses fourneaux pour s'occuper de l'assaisonnement. Il appela alors.

\- Marimo ?

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers lui, et finalement, voyant de qui il s'agissait, le Zoro du présent se reconcentra sur sa tache.

\- Tu peux venir ? Enchaîna le blond.

\- Va-y, toi. Dit le sabreur à l'encontre de son autre lui.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda le plus jeune peu motivé.

\- Tu seras plus utile qu'ici. Déclara-t-il montrant les malheureux légumes ayant eu le tragique destin de finir entre les mains de Zoro.

Le deuxième se leva alors et rejoignit le blond de l'autre côté du bar. Ce dernier le regarda et lança un regard à son amant.

\- Tu aurais pu venir ! Se renfrogna-t-il.

\- Moi ou lui, c'est la même chose pour la tache que tu veux nous faire faire ! Lui répondit le sabreur du futur.

\- Mouais... Le blond tendit alors un petit bol servant à goutter le plat à Zoro. Goutte et dit-moi ce que tu en penses.

\- Ok.

Le blond du présent regarda cela avec un œil inquiet, il allait saboter le repas. Zoro, lui, se demandait ce qu'il devait dire au blond. Il y alla de bon cœur.

\- C'est immangeable. Dit-il.

\- Mais encore... Demanda le blond en face de lui préparant déjà quelques flacons.

\- Tu aurais pu au moins penser au fait que nous ne sommes pas tous pourvus de langues qui trouvent la saveur dès qu'elle est présente. Ça n'a aucun goût !

\- C'est tout ? Continua le cuisinier imperturbable.

\- Bah, oui.

Sanji lui fit signe de retourner s'asseoir en compagnie de Zoro.

\- Bon, alors, tu m'as dit que cela manquait légèrement de sel, mais surtout de poivre. Tu trouves que ce n'est pas assez épicé mais que dans un certain sens, seules quelques épices légères sont à rajouter. C'est bien cela ? Résuma Sanji à l'œil gauche.

Zoro hocha la tête sous le regard surpris du Sanji de son temps. Avant que son collègue de travail ne fasse quoi que ce soit, le cuisinier goutta la mixture et se surprit à penser que son nakama avait raison. Il se dit que peut-être, Zoro avait un talent caché. Bon, il fallait quand même le décodeur qui allait avec. Il observa son autre lui assaisonner le plat. Il l'admira silencieusement d'avoir compris les sous-entendus de Zoro.

Le déjeuner fut vite prêt et vite engloutit aussi. On admira le savoir faire des deux cuisiniers et on complimenta légèrement les deux Zoro pour leur participation. Jusqu'au moment où Zoro se souvint des paroles de son autre lui. Lui et Sanji s'étaient précédemment mis en tête de tout faire pour ne pas finir ensemble. Il décida donc de croire ce que lui avait dit le sabreur et glissa doucement au blond de son temps.

\- C'était très bon.

Il s'éloigna. Le blond, lui, n'en crut pas ses oreilles et se retourna sur lui pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celui du futur. Non, c'était bien, son marimo, qui venait de le complimenter. Il en tomba dénue. Le sabreur lui se dit que de cette manière, il ne se rapprocherait pas pour cela. Il était fier de lui, et le cuisinier s'inquiéta sur sa santé mentale.

Luffy, encore couvert d'une montagne de bosses sur la tête, proposa alors de faire un jeu pour profiter au maximum des deux nakamas en double.

\- Le jeu de la bouteille ? Demandèrent tous les murigawas exceptés Robin connaissant déjà ce jeu bien amusée par la situation.

\- Excellente idée capitaine.

\- Oui, très bien trouvé. Compléta Nami ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agissait, entraînée par sa collègue.

\- Heu... Firent en cœur tous les autres.

Nami et Robin signifièrent par le geste à Zoro et Sanji du futur d'accepter et ils s'exécutèrent. Tous le murigawas se retrouvèrent de nouveau dehors, en cercle avec cependant, cette fois-ci, une bouteille au centre.

Un bateau de la marine arriva.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment ! S'énerva Nami, agacée par cette interruption.

\- C'est bien dommage, cela aurait pu être très bien.

Ces deux paroles firent comprendre aux deux voyageurs du temps que c'était dans leurs intérêts de se débarrasser de ce navire. Alors, lorsque celui-ci tira son premier canon et que Luffy le leur renvoya. Les deux nakamas sautèrent dessus pour arriver sur le navire et le détruisirent. Ils revinrent et atterrirent alors devant les murigawas stupéfaits. Zoro ramena son sabre sur son épaule et Sanji, toujours sa cigarette allumée, souffla un coup et demanda :

\- Bon, on se le fait ce jeu ?

\- Trop fort ! S'écria Luffy des étoiles dans les yeux. Et moi aussi, je pourrai détruire un navire de la marine aussi vite ?

\- Bien sûr, et même plusieurs. Affirmèrent les deux compagnons.

\- Sugoi ! S'écrièrent tous les garçons murigawas.

Ils reprirent alors la forme d'un cercle et Robin leur expliqua les principes du jeu, les explications de Luffy étant incompréhensibles.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris. Reprit Brook. Celui qui fait tourner la bouteille doit demander à celui que le goulot désigne de choisir entre une action ou une vérité, elle lui donne alors un gage en conséquence qui lui est impossible de refuser sauf si elle veut que sa dette soit augmentée par Nami ?

\- Tout à fait. Répondit l'archéologue.

Le jeu commença alors par Nami qui dut donner une action à Luffy. Nami avec un regard sadique à son capitaine lui proposa action ou vérité. Il choisit la première option et dut s'enrouler autour du mat, Ussop en profita pour nouer ses bras et ses jambes, il ne put plus bouger. Puis, Luffy, ne pouvant plus bouger, avait fait tourner la bouteille grâce à sa bouche et avait demandé à Robin de révéler un secret qu'elle savait.

\- Mmh. Réfléchit-elle, tous attendant la sentence (après tout, c'est forcément un secret sur les murigawas.) Notre capitaine n'a pas mangé tout ce qu'il y avait dans la cuisine tout à l'heur, mais il a récupéré la clé du cadenas du frigo.

\- Quoi ? S'étranglèrent les deux cuisiniers.

\- Robin ! Se vexa le brun.

Il se fit alors torturer, déjà attaché, et leur rendit la clé à regret. Robin tomba alors sur Sanji du futur qui, ne voulant pas tomber sur une question sur le futur et ne pouvant pas refuser, eut pour action de faire le tour du bateau à cloche main. (sorte de cloche pied sur les mains.) La bouteille désigna alors Francky, à qui il demanda de lui dire combien de fois, il s'était retrouvé sans sous-vêtement en public. Francky réfléchit tellement longtemps qu'il fit une surchauffe et eut besoin de cola. Il sortit un chiffre au hasard qui sembla satisfaire tous ses compagnons, soit 3792 fois. Francky atterrit sur Brook qui dut faire l'angle à 5°, ce qu'il n'arriva pas à tenir plus d'une seconde, évidement glissant trop.

\- Dans le futur, j'y arrive ? Espéra le squelette.

\- Non ! S'étaient amusés les deux voyageurs de temps.

Brook tomba sur Robin à qui il demanda sa culotte. En réponse, il reçut un coup de poing de Nami, mais aussi la culotte concernée, l'archéologue ne voulant pas avoir de dette. Cette dernier tomba sur Sanji du présent à qui elle demanda :

\- Quels sont tes sentiments envers Zoro ?

Sanji se décomposa sur place, mais se ravisa peu à peu et dévoila un large sourire.

\- Je l'admire franchement, Zoro de dans trois ans est vraiment fort.

\- Merci, c'est gentil. Dit Zoro. Mais je crois que ce n'était pas la question.

\- Ma réponse te satisfait, Robin-d'amour. Enchaîna le blond.

\- Il faudra s'en contenter.

Il tomba ensuite sur Chopper qui dut essayer de détacher Luffy. Ce dernier s'étant enroulé et débattu fortement, il était presque impossible de l'en sortir. Chopper abandonna et sa dette augmenta de 5 berrys. Selon Nami, il ne fallait pas donner des actions infaisables. Chopper tomba sur cette dernière qui dut déchirer un billet de 5 berrys justement. Elle en pleura à chaud de larme mais se ressaisit vite lorsqu'elle tomba sur Zoro du présent.

\- Bien. Elle lança un coup d'œil entendu à la brune et reprit. Tu dois mener une valse sur une musique jouée par Brook avec comme cavalier la personne que la bouteille pointera.

Nami lança la bouteille qui s'arrêta, par pur hasard bien décidé par le fruit du démon de Robin, sur Sanji du présent. Ce dernier fit alors la plus belle grimace de toute son existence. (C'est peu dire.) Zoro étant déjà sur la paille, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il tira un Sanji, vraiment mais alors vraiment peu enchanté, à lui. Il lui prit la main et passa son autre main sur sa hanche. Un frisson parcourut le corps du blond, ce que sentit le vert. Brook commença alors à jouer une douce mélodie enivrante. Luffy s'endormit tandis que les quatre conspirateurs se délectaient du spectacle. Les autres étaient pliés en deux de voir ainsi les deux hommes têtus valser.

Ce qui les surprit fut que Zoro sache mener la danse et que Sanji se laisse faire. Plus la danse avançait, plus leurs deux corps se rapprochaient. Leurs deux mains étaient à présent liées ensembles, et le bras de Sanji recouvrait toute la nuque du vert tandis que le bras de ce dernier rapprochait leurs deux bassins tel qu'ils soient presque collés. La main du vert descendait de plus en plus vers le bas du dos du blond alors que celle du cuisinier remontait de plus en plus touchant maintenant les cheveux du sabreur avec lesquelles il jouait.

Zoro, Sanji, Nami et Robin auraient pu être fiers d'eux, si une tête rousse n'était pas apparue pour gâcher le spectacle.

\- Non, mais je vous jure ! Vous m'aurez tout fait ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de disparaître dans une autre époque ! S'énerva la rousse aux longs cheveux sur les deux nakamas valsant, plus proche qu'ils ne l'auraient dû.

\- Heu... Tous la regardèrent surpris.

Elle marqua une pause les observant. Elle se tourna alors à 180° et découvrit les deux personnes recherchées.

\- Vous étiez là ! S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Au dernière nouvelle, ce n'est pas nous qui avons décidé de venir ici. Répliqua le vert.

\- OH. S'extasia le blond, l'œil droit s'étant mystérieusement transformé en cœur. Quelle magnifique déesse ! Oh, je comprends ce que tu voulais dire, moi. Nami de mon cœur...

\- La ferme ! Le coupa la rousse. J'aurais eu grand plaisir à discuter avec vous. Expliqua la navigatrice se rapprochant d'elle plus jeune. Surtout avec toi en fait ! J'aurais tellement de chose à te dire...

\- Sorcière. Commenta discrètement le vert.

\- Mais, malheureusement, nous devons repartirent au plus vite ! Enchaîna la rousse le foudroyant du regard.

Elle empoigna ses deux nakamas et ils se volatilisèrent. Tous restèrent surpris. Zoro et Sanji se dévisagèrent et finalement, se battirent. Les deux mellorines furent malheureuses. Leurs compagnons de tortures s'étant envolés, leurs plans tombaient à l'eau. Le rapprochement entre leurs deux nakamas n'allait pas se faire. Elles en furent assez déçues.

µ***µ

Le soir même, Zoro, n'ayant pas trouvé sa chambre et étant arrivé devant celle de Sanji, se stoppa et observa la porte. Il resta ainsi un long moment. Finalement, il avança un pas vers la porte puis se rétracta. Il partit, puis revint sur ses pas. Sanji arriva alors derrière lui et l'observa les yeux rivés sur la porte de sa chambre.

\- Tu comptes entrer ou pas, tête de laitue ? Demanda-t-il ce qui surprit le sabreur

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racont...

Il ne put en dire plus. Sanji le tira par le bras et tous deux entrèrent dans la chambre.

Personne ne put dire ce qui était arrivé ce soir là, mais cela se repassa de nombreux soirs, jusqu'au jour où Robin demanda à Francky, on ne sait pour quelle raison, de renforcer l'isolation des parois du navire. Cependant, étonnement, ce n'étaient pas le sabreur et le cuisinier qu'elle observait durant ces paroles, mais la navigatrice et son capitaine, ce qui surprit ces derniers se sentant plus que fortement concernés.

µ3 ans, 6 mois et 4 jours plus tard µ(ils ont passé une journée sur le Sunny du passé)

Sur le Sunny, l'humeur était à la fête. L'équipage du chapeau de paille fêtait deux événements : la découverte du fruit de Tempopo qui fut accordée, ou plutôt que Nami s'autoproclama propriétaire, et le deuxième, la découverte par Chopper de la maternité de Nami. Beaucoup se demandaient qui pouvait être le père, jusqu'au moment au Luffy cria devant tout l'équipage :

\- Nami, épouse-moi !

\- Dans tes rêves ! Pas avant que tu ne sois roi des pirates, Papa !

\- Au Nami, reine de mon cœur comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? S'écria de joie Sanji.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à observer les autres au lieu de te concentrer sur Zoro. Vous n'avez qu'à retourner au temps du début de notre relation ! Comme ça vous nous laisserez en paix et vous comprendrez !

Les deux concernés disparurent alors.

µ***µ

Après leur retour, Sanji et Zoro se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre.

\- Dit, tu as remarqué quelque chose entre Luffy et Nami lorsque nous étions la-bas ? S'enquit le blond.

\- Laisse-moi et dort, Sourcil en vrille. Répondit Zoro tout en lui déposant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

\- Moui.

Sanji se blottit alors un peu plus contre son amant et ils tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

Fin.


End file.
